


No flirting, Edelman. Get to work.

by Kiray



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bradelman, Established Relationship, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight fluff, not really hurt and comfort but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/pseuds/Kiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom walked into the locker room he was greeted by a familiar scene. Next to his own seat, he could see Julian's bag on the ground, his shoes and coat neatly placed where they belonged. Everything looked like it usually did when Tom came in to check up on the team in the mornings after his first meeting with Coach to talk about the goals for the day. It seemed normal. Except for the fact that it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No flirting, Edelman. Get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is: my second Bradelman fic. I hope this one makes at least as many people happy as the first one did! :) 
> 
> This one was beta-ed by the amazing [SubwayWolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) who helped me out a lot and made me feel so much more comfortable and confident with posting this. Thank you so much again <3 (Also I couldn't recommend his stuff more if you are looking for amazing porn, really)
> 
> As much as I would love owning Julian and Tom, this is all a work of pure fiction. I don't earn money with it either.
> 
> This takes place during the week before the Dolphins game in my head and can be put in the same universe as my first one, if you'd like that. It can definitely be seen as a stand-alone as well though, which is why I decided to post it on its own.

When Tom walked into the locker room he was greeted by a familiar scene. Next to his own seat, he could see Julian's bag on the ground, his shoes and coat neatly placed where they belonged. Everything looked like it usually did when Tom came in to check up on the team in the mornings after his first meeting with Coach to talk about the goals for the day. It seemed normal. Except for the fact that it wasn't. 

With a short glance over to the wall clock, Tom verified the time again, but as it seemed, his car, mobile, and watch had not been wrong. It was past 11pm and he had expected to be alone. 

Even though the quarterback didn't come back to the practise facility at night as often anymore as when he had just started out as the backup for Drew, he was still in possession of the key to the building. He knew that even on late days the last staff members left the building around 9 to 10pm. Tom had already been startled to find the door unlocked when he had arrived. He'd figured that someone was probably working overtime but certainly had not anticipated another player. In particular, he had not expected Julian, who was meant to follow strict rules about his practise schedule and daily routines to guarantee the fastest possible healing process for his injured foot.

With a soft thud, Tom's bag came down in front of his locker before the quarterback peeled himself out of his coat and got rid of his shoes. Part of him worried why Julian was still here. It was not the smaller man's usual behaviour to forgo the medical or coaching staff's advices and act against their will. As Jules' boyfriend and as the quarterback of a team he was responsible for, Tom wondered why the wide receiver hadn't talked to him. Why had there been no call, no text message? Especially if something was wrong – which sounded like the most plausible reason for Jules being around on his own at this time of day – Tom felt like he deserved to know. 

While he was changing his pants and shirt to practise clothing, Tom tried to remind himself of the fact that no matter how close they were, Julian still was an independent human being, not obligated to notify the quarterback of everything he did or was going to do. As weird as this situation seemed, Tom had neither the right nor the need to judge his lover before he had a chance to talk to him. He just tried to push away the unsettling feeling in his guts which mostly consisted of the fear of the receiver hurting himself further while doing whatever he was doing on his own in their sacred halls. 

With a sigh, Tom sat down and slipped into his practise shoes before getting up and ruffling through his hair. His plan had been to come here, run a bit, throw a few balls, just to get out the energy that had been pumping through his veins all night and would've granted him only a few hours of restless sleep at most. He definitely needed more than that. He needed to be perfect every day to match the high demands he imposed on himself. Since Gisele and the kids were visiting Gisele's parents, Tom had thought about jogging rounds in their garden or just getting the energy out by swimming in the pool. But even though they did have a really mild winter this year, it was still Foxborough, and going into the pool now would most definitly end up with him getting sick again. The running would've been an option but since Tom knew he still had the key to their facility and remembered how sheltered he had felt years ago whenever he was alone in there, he had decided that it was worth the drive, especially considering the fact that he had practice gear at hand and was shielded from any kind of wind, rain or funny idea the weather might develop. 

As the quarterback walked through the hallway, he could already hear noises coming from the practise field. They were mostly sudden and short but loud, sounding as if something was thumping against a wall. 

With a rather confused but curious look on his face, Tom walked into the doorway and stopped for a moment to search for Julian. The receiver was standing at the other end of the field, back towards Tom, ball cart next to him and countless footballs gathered around on the floor way behind him. Slowly Tom raised an eyebrow but decided to stay silent for another minute to see what exactly Julian was doing. 

He didn't need to wait for long. Jules took another ball out of the cart and with his very own impressive mixture of strength and elegance - which Tom had spend almost too much time admiring - he threw the ball against the wall. The sound of it bouncing off echoed through the place.

Tom followed Julian's movements who took a few steps back to pick the ball out of the air with only his fingertips reaching it at first. He wasn't running. He wasn't jumping. But Tom could read the determination in Julian's body language. 

While part of him wanted to stay silent and watch for a longer period of time, it did feel weird to just stare at someone in secret. Which was why he stepped into the hall before clearing his throat. „Didn't expect anyone in here at this time of day.“

 

Julian spun around immediately, relaxing remarkably when his eyes fell on the quarterback. „God, Brady, you could've made this less freaky, you know?” The receiver's voice sounded strained and insecure for a second before he shook his head and ruffled a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. „You scared me, man. I thought I was alone. You can't just sneak up on someone like this.“

„It's not like you couldn't protect yourself, Julian.“ Tom's words sounded factual but also soothing while he was jogging over now, past the balls that were scattered randomly over the field. „But I didn't want to scare you”, he clarified once he was standing in front of his boyfriend, smiling at him while teasingly cocking up one eyebrow. It was still fun to look down at Julian, because he knew Jules understood the teasing. „So... what exactly are you trying to do here? I have no intention to fight over the QB position with you, and if those footballs behind me are part of some ancient ritual to summon something, I wanna be out of here before that happens.” Tom smirked a bit. 

Jules rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly. „Shut up, Brady.“ He walked past Tom and started to pick up a few balls at a time, then brought them back to the cart while the quarterback just blinked in confusion. Usually Julian was up for playful banter. He'd always be quick and witty when it came to teasing and he'd never just fall quiet. In particular, he wouldn't just leave his boyfriend standing in the middle of the field like this, no real greeting, no kiss. 

„Babe, what's up?” Tom's voice was warm but at the same time soaked with the kind of tone he liked to use when he wanted to make it obvious that he wasn't going to back away. Tom had been a leader for years now. He was living this part of his character and knew how to use his traits to highlight what he wanted. He turned around and watched Julian walking to the next few balls before following him. 

Silence was no option and Tom hadn't experienced behaviour like this in a long time. Not even his children ran away from him and didn't talk, didn't answer back, even when they were mad at their dad for not postponing bed time for another hour. 

„Hey.” Easily, the quarterback reached out for Julian's shoulder to make him turn around to face him, but the receiver just shrugged it off immediately. „Julian, what's up? I'm getting scared here, man.” His voice grew louder without him realizing it, and he visually relaxed as soon as the younger player finally turned around to look at him.

„Just leave me, okay? I've had a bad day already. I'm just not up for banter.” Julian‘s voice was steady and strong. 

Tom almost shivered at the troubled glim in his eyes though. „I can't. Usually you are the pain in my ass, pushing me to talk about things that bother me because it helps to release some tension. Now I'm gonna do the same thing to you, and I dare you to try lying to me.“

For a few moments, maybe it was even minutes, both men just looked at each other. Tom did everything he could to display a determined attitude, to prove that he was not going to back off. 

And finally, Julian's resistance collapsed. Tom saw the exact second when the younger one's body language changed, his shoulders slumped down, his head fell forward a bit, before he pushed back his hair again while looking up a lot more open, less guarded this time. „I'm playing like shit.“

 

„I haven‘t seen you actually play for weeks, but during practise you looked fine to me.“

„I'm serious, Brady. I'm bad. I'm rusty. I haven’t practised enough. I'm supposed to be back for the playoffs. The fucking playoffs, of all things! Where one loss will cost us a new ring - your _fifth_! I lack the practise. I lack everything right now. We are gonna lose. I'll be the reason we get kicked out of the road towards the goal. Everybody will hate me, you'll be disappointed in me, the fans will tear me apart, Coach B will put me on his shit list, and give it a few more weeks I'll be a backup, I'll be practise roster, I'll be free agent, I'll be without you, Dola, Gronk, Jojo - I'll be devastated, and I can't fucking take it.“ Julian threw the ball away he had kept in his hands and actually managed to put it into the cart. Usually they would've cheered at such a coincidence but not right now.

Tom nipped his lower lip carefully before closing the distance between them. He got just in range to touch Julian in case he needed to but made sure not to act obtrusively either. He had listened closely to every single word the younger one had said. He had not disrupted him because sometimes there were things in your head that needed to get out before you could actually think about them. And this was exactly one of these situations. 

„Baby...” Tom tried to sound soothing, soft, and pleading to not make Julian shy away from him now. „I appreciate your honesty and I do take everything you say seriously. I always have. But… you've been a great players since you played in Kent, maybe even high school. You've only gotten better since you came here. Your role is fused with your character, your body, your mind by now. There is no way you'll be bad.” Tom shook his head to highlight his point, but he didn't dare to touch Julian just yet. The smaller one could get quite particular about touching when he was upset. 

„I... I just don't feel safe anymore. I always had confidence in my skills. I had confidence in catching balls. I knew I could catch any ball and I knew if I didn't get one it was my fault for not working hard enough on it. Right now, I feel like I can't do anything. The easiest ones slip from my fingers because I can't properly move with the restrictions the doctors explained to me. No fast spins, no sharp turns. How in the world is this going to work? I'll be back to using my foot full force again at some point, but right now I feel like I can't catch anything. And I am slow.” The last three words sounded almost like a pout now. 

Tom looked around for a few seconds. „So you weren‘t trying out any kind of ritual, but … trying to catch the balls bouncing off the wall?” Tom looked back at the receiver with slight disbelief in his eyes but also the admiration of how determined Julian could obviously be. 

Julian just shrugged his shoulders. „Seemed like the only way I could make something throw balls at me while being on my own.“

„You could've called me and told me about how you feel. Could've asked me to come and practise with you.“

„I didn't want to sound pathetic or stupid. I know I'm overreacting. I'm panicking. You were busy after practise, then you were gone, and I didn't want to disturb any Skype call to your family or your evening routine.“ 

„When will you finally understand that you _are_ family now, Jules?” Tom shook his head with a sigh and placed his hand on Julian's shoulder. „I want to know about what you are struggling with, no matter how stupid you think it is. I want to know about your fears and worries. That's the most important part of a relationship.” he squeezed the firm muscles beneath his grip. „I'm not asking. I'm demanding you to talk to me if something like this poisons your mind. Promise me.“ 

The receiver was silent for a while, but the quarterback didn't let go nor did he stop looking at the smaller man intensely. „Fine” the blond player finally gave in. „I'll talk to you about these things.“

„Good” Tom immediately went back to smiling and leaned in to press a loving kiss to Jules' slightly sweaty forehead. „You've not been home at all, have you?” the quarterback's voice was slightly muffled by how close his lips still were to Julian's skin. He could feel the younger one shaking his head slightly. 

„I was the last one to get into the locker room. Sat there for a while, you were already gone, so was Dola. I wanted to go home, but I just couldn't bring myself to go and shower. When the last of them left, I was acting as if I was going to shower so they wouldn't worry, and as soon as I was alone I stayed in the locker room studying the playbook, then went back on the field when the coaching staff and everybody else left as well. Sorry if I smell, or anything...” A sigh accompanied Julian's last few words. 

„You don't.” Tom shook his head while drawing back enough to look at his boyfriend. „Now go gather those balls, and hurry, we don't have all night. I should at some point get some sleep at least.” Tom smiled and softly made Jules turn around before he patted him on the bum towards the footballs still on the ground. 

The receiver turned his head a bit to catch the quarterback's gaze over his shoulder and furrowed his brow. „We don't have all night for what?” he looked confused, something that Tom found to be incredibly adorable. 

„Practise, love, what else? I came here to get rid of some energy so I could go to sleep because I figured you were following your schedule and already in bed. I wanted to deal with my energy on my own and came here to do something useful with it. You want to feel more safe with the ball. I'm gonna run, you tidy up the mess you made in here with these billions of balls and then I'll start throwing you passes and you'll catch. It's as easy as that. We'll vary the difficulty but at least we both can be certain that if I throw the ball there is no way you'll have to run to get it, so we won't get your foot into any dangerous situations.” 

Tom smiled when he realized how Julian was speechless for a second, before his eyes lightened up and expressed nothing but gratitude and love. „Thank you.” Julian‘s voice was soft and he turned around again to fully face Tom even though they were standing a few steps apart. 

„No flirting, Edelman. Get to work.” The quarterback grinned playfully. „Oh, and … just to make this more interesting…” Julian slowly propped up one eyebrow but was still listening patiently. „You drop a ball, you drop a piece of clothing. I over- or under-throw one, and I'll do the same - which won't happen, but you know... just to make it fair.“ 

 

It took Julian about fifteen minutes to bring back all the balls he hadn't been able to catch earlier. Since he didn't want to put more strain than needed onto his foot, he was only walking instead of running and knew that Tom would need extra time to warm up anyway. He hadn't stopped smiling since the quarterback had presented his plan and was trying hard to not stare too much at the beautiful sight that was Tom Brady running up and down the field, completely focused on his running routines to stay quick but keep his stamina. If it was at practice, during a game, or in this new situation, Jules remembered far too easily why he had always admired the quarterback. 

When he got the last ball off the ground, Jules turned around to find Tom already jogging over to him, opening his hands to ask the receiver for a throw. Julian complied, easily tossing it over and smiled at the quarterback who caught the ball and stopped only a few feet away from his lover. „You ready for a practice where I'm the coach?” Tom asked, a light and challenging smile lingering on his features. 

„I've went through years of practise with my dad. He used tie one of my arms behind my back so I'd get used to catching one-handed. I feel like I can take you, Brady.” Julian grinned back just as playfully now, regretting that he had not kissed Tom earlier but completely aware that there was no time for affection now. Falling in love might've changed some things about how they acted around each other but nothing would ever interfere with their competitive natures. 

While Tom went to take his spot in the middle of the field, Jules made sure to stay about 8 yards away. When the older player turned to search for his receiver he nodded, obviously content with the distance Julian had chosen. „I'm not gonna throw slow ones, just so you know. I want you to gain confidence, but you won't get any out of catching balls just landing in your arms as you hold them out.” the usual warmth that Tom's voice carried when they were close or alone was gone, and Jules nodded. They both fell easily into their game characters. 

For almost forty minutes both of them moved like you'd expect it from two completely healthy players at the peak of their careers. Tom's passes were on point; they varied not only in distance but in body positions. 

Julian didn't drop one ball. Never was there one he couldn't reach when it came flying at him. At one point he even caught one while turning his back to Tom once the quarterback had thrown, to simulate the passes that might happen if Jules had to outrun a defensive player at full speed with no time to turn around and look in time to catch it. Both men were concentrated. They almost didn't speak at all, just short commands and ideas shouted over the field so each of them knew where to go. Tom made sure to vary his own movements as well, dancing around in an imaginary pocket, taking steps back or sideways. 

When the quarterback threw the next pass it came at Jules in full speed, meeting his fingers in the air but while the receiver tried to secure the ball against his chest, it just jumped right of his hands and met the floor a second later. 

Tom chuckled when his boyfriend reached for the ball in a grumpy motion, before throwing it back at him. „That was one dropped ball, Julian.” The quarterback was still smiling, watching the other man's features soften from anger to realizing that Tom had a point and things were alright. 

„Same distance again?” Jules' voice echoed through the hall but Tom shook his head. 

„Not until I see your shirt on the ground, Edelman.” the older player smirked playfully and knew that while this might have sounded like a joke earlier, he was by now pumped enough to make this real. Jules had been amazing, catching pass after pass and it was obvious that he had already started to gain more confidence. After working out for almost an hour in the middle of the night, Tom felt like they were allowed to start having a little more fun with this. 

Julian looked confused for a moment before he seemed to remember what Tom was talking about. „You were actually serious about that?” He truly sounded surprised.  
„Of course. I don't joke about my practice methods.“

„If I catch a cold, I promise you, Brady, I'll blame this on you.” Jules' voice sounded slightly discontent, but Tom could easily decipher the fact that deep down he liked the idea. 

„You'll be fine.” Tom just smirked and nodded in a challenging way towards the receiver. He wouldn't have proposed the game if it was threateningly cold in the hall or if there was a serious possibility of his boyfriend getting sick. The facility just never really got cold anymore since it was well isolated and heated up during long days of practise . 

Julian sighed again, playfully this time, but reached for the seam of his shirt. In a fluent motion, he pulled the fabric over his head before throwing it towards the sideline. „Happy?“

„Very.” Tom swallowed while moving his gaze slowly along the younger one's perfectly toned body. Maybe the idea hadn't been that good after all, since now it would get remarkably more difficult to throw good passes and stay focused. Still, Tom stepped back, calling out a new distance, trying to not just run after Jules when he turned around and the quarterback had a perfect view on how the muscles in Julian's back danced with each of his movements. This was definitely the best bad idea he'd ever had. 

It took them another fifteen minutes until Julian dropped the next ball. The look he got made Tom smile lightly while the receiver bent down to open the laces of his shoes before throwing them towards where his shirt was. 

„I like the way this is going...” Tom's voice still contained teasing but it was a hint more raspy than usual as well. It was one thing to concentrate on throwing good balls. It was another to have a chance at watching Julian move around gracefully but with so much controlled force that it almost made Tom shiver just by remembering how compliant and soft each and every one of those muscles could get beneath his touch. 

„Bet you do,” Jules answered in his usual cocky tone. He seemed like he was slowly starting to relax as well, letting himself go a bit more. Silently, both of them agreed on the change of atmosphere around them. As Jules took a few steps forward while Tom was trying to give him another perfect pass, only to shrug his shoulders and call „That one was overthrown, Brady!”,  
Tom knew he'd won. He laughed slightly but went with the rules and got out of his own sweater as well. „Yeah. Completely my fault, I can see that,” he said before catching the ball that Julian was throwing back at him. 

Both men grinned at each other but kept up the game for a bit longer, Jules soon slightly jumping up to pick another ball out of the air. Amazing catch, even better view -but Tom shook his head and clicked his tongue. „Off with another piece, Julian. No jumping for you, we can't get your foot in danger.“

„You think being barefoot on this ground will be better for my foot than jumping?” The receiver propped up one eyebrow.

Tom shook his head. „No. Socks and tape are staying where they are.” He looked at the receiver before throwing a meaningful glance at the younger one's pants. 

Julian hesitated for maybe a second before he laughed, shook his head but reached for the waistband of his pants. „Alright, fine.“

Tom took his time admiring Julian's body once he had him on full display like this. He threw passes but most of them were easy enough for all three of his children to catch. He just wanted to see the precious body in front of him move, enjoy the way Julian's determination didn't fade, how everything about him seemed strong and compact but moved with a grace that took his breath away. 

Tom made an effort to throw a few balls to places where Julian would need to stretch to get them and swallowed again when Jules got another one of those easily.

As soon as he got the ball back this time Tom only threw it far enough to make it land between them on the floor. „Oops.” he smirked gently and waited for Jules to walk over and get the pigskin off the floor again, while his own shoes had to go.

The next pass went too short again, Julian slowly starting to smile with the realization of what Tom was doing, while the quarterback tossed his socks to the sideline before walking closer to the receiver to pick up the ball himself this time. 

The second he had it back in his hands, they were merely two ore three yards apart, he gently bounced it over directly into Julian's hands before following the ball, stopping only inches away from his boyfriend. „I drained my practice mojo too much. Seems like I can't throw passes anymore today...” Tom's voice was lower already, rumbling with a warm sound. He could see the younger man's skin getting goosebumps and smiled. His own body wasn't reacting much differently. The heat Jules radiated seemed to meet his skin even though they were not touching. 

Tom swallowed. Julian's scent seduced his senses and made him dizzy. While the younger one just looked up at him, piercing blue eyes, stubble perfectly tamed, and only a few strands of rebellious hair falling onto his forehead, Tom moved his hand to cup Julian's face. With a soft demand in his touch, he made the receiver tilt up his head, before leaning down himself and stopping only half an inch away from soft, inviting lips. Both men kept breathing in unison. Jules usually didn't count patience as one of his strongest traits, but the way Tom just held him in place made him close his eyes in full trust. 

The quarterback bit his own lower lip, nearly driving himself insane by getting so close to what he was longing for, but kept it out of reach for another and another second. When he finally closed the distance between them, the tension broke.

Suddenly, Jules‘ hands were up, digging nails into Tom's flank and neck, the older player's free hand found it's way onto Jules ass, grabbing firmly, making both men gasp into the kiss that had gone from a soft touch of lips to a longing fight for dominance. While Jules was winning, Tom moved his second hand from the receiver's cheek down to put it right next to the other one. 

Julian's helpless noises seemed to prove him right when Tom solely broke the kiss to breathe his boyfriend‘s air and mumble a few words. „Shouldn't do this here...” Tom's voice was a rushed whisper, words dancing over the younger one's lips as he breathed them in. 

„A bed seems too fucking far away, though.” Jules' answer was just as hectic, lips crashing against each other again, gentle bites on sensitive skin, forward-pressing tongues searching for each other's company hungrily. 

Tom had to agree. Their flats where too far away. But they couldn't stay on the field, either. „Coach...” he mumbled breathlessly while already moving one of his arms to curl around Julian's body. „Cameras...” A bite followed the word while Tom pushed the receiver backwards towards the doorway leading towards the locker room. He didn't know if those cameras were actually filming at night but he knew that the staff kept high-tech equipment always in check so they could analyze every step of every player on the practice field if they needed it. 

Jules seemed to understand. He held onto strong shoulders and let himself be guided, mostly because he knew any kind of playful struggle could put his foot at risk again. As soon as they entered the locker room, he felt the air being knocked out of him when Tom restlessly pushed him up against the wall. 

„Driving me insane...” Hot breath accompanied the quarterback's words, caressing over Julian's lips again. „Gonna do the same to you.” It was a promise and a warning, but before the younger one could think of an answer, Tom was dropping to his knees. Hands on the waistband of the receiver's briefs, he leaned in and moved his mouth all teasingly along the soft bulk that was already becoming apparent, breathing hot air through the fabric. 

Acting on pure instinct, Julian's hands found their way into dark strands of hair, while his head fell back against the wall. A helpless moan escaped his lips. „Fuck...” He bit his own lip while his breathing heightened with every move Tom perfectly orchestrated along his length; brushing along the shaft, soft nipping, gentle sucking on the tip. „God, Tom...” Julian swallowed while his eyes pressed close and his teeth dug into his already swollen lower lip. 

Most times it was Jules on his knees for Tom, and as much as he loved it, this just completely messed with his head. As the older man started to slowly drag down the receiver's shorts, Jules managed to open his eyes again to look down and feel his knees getting weak at the sight. Tom's lips and tongue were back on him in an instant, without fabric separating them from their goal. Heat shot up the receiver's spine. He gave up on controlling which noises were coaxed out of his throat. 

Lips, warmth, heat, tongue, teeth, Julian' couldn't differ much of what Tom was doing to him anymore. He felt fingers grazing along his inner thighs, scratching sensitive skin while skilled lips sucked his tip into the quarterback's mouth. It was almost too much, every second just almost too much but never just enough. Tom shivered at another one of those broken moans Jules didn't care to hold back anymore and moved one of his hands up to cup the receiver's balls gently. The second hand moved to curl around the base of his cock. 

If there was anything Tom loved more about getting to spoil Julian like this and pushing him to a point of complete ecstasy, it was the power he earned. While the receiver lay heavy on his tongue he made it a game to push his boyfriend towards the edge, closer and closer, but made sure to always pull him right back when his sounds got too distant, his grip on Tom's hair uncoordinated. By now he knew exactly how to tighten his hands on his boyfriend to stop his body while Julian's mind was running wild. 

Sweet beads of precum gathered on the receiver's tip the next time Tom just tightened his fingers and he made a show out of looking up, catching Julian's half-lidded gaze before slowly but deliberately lapping at his tip. The younger one looked devastated and lost by the time Tom's tongue gently dipped into the slit to make sure he got everything there was. 

Julian’s skin glistened with sweat, his muscles were hard and tensed. Blond strands of hair stuck to his forehead, and one hand tried to find purchase against the wall while the other had moved up by now, gripping at his own hair slightly. It was an image that burned itself into Tom's memory, one more to the hundreds he already loved. „Tom, please...” Julian's voice sounded broken and defeated. 

Tom just smiled while lovingly nuzzling his boyfriends sensitive skin again, kissing the base of his cock, and along the V-line. He'd pushed Julian close like this before, but he usually stopped after one or maybe two gently held-back peaks. This time he'd experimented and knew that Jules was on edge, and with a few more of those almost-highs he stopped. „I love you,” the quarterback mumbled into Julian's hipbone before he drew back, only to press another kiss to the pretty glistening tip in front of him. His hand was still securely placed around his lovers base but he gave in to the pleading whimper that left Julian's lips at the kiss. 

Carefully, Tom stood up, feeling his knees being strained but ignoring it so he could lean in and catch a kiss he'd craved the whole time. „You sound so pretty when you're begging.” There was a hint of leadership back now, but at the way the younger one shivered and leaned into anything Tom would give him, he knew Jules was too far gone to not enjoy being led. „Suck them.”  
The order was soft-spoken but Julian leaned in eagerly to catch the fingers Tom was offering him, moving his tongue and lips along them, reminding the quarterback of all the amazing things his lover could do with his mouth. 

A moment later Tom pulled back his hand searching Julian's lips for another hungry kiss while his fingers securely moved down to find a way inside the precious body in front of him. One slightly discontent gasp disrupted their tongues complimenting each other, but it didn't take long for the smaller man to lean back into the touches. 

„So sorry...” Tom's voice, lips sliding along each other, „I didn't...” a playful bite into Julian's upper lip, „bring any lube.“ 

The receiver just shook his head slightly and sucked Tom's lower lip into his mouth. „Gonna be fine..” his voice sounded rushed, impatient. 

The quarterback nodded slowly. „Turn around for me babe.” 

Jules did, not doubting his trust in the older one even a second, bracing himself against the wall with his legs prettily spread.

For a second, Tom couldn't do much more than stare at the perfect mess he created out of Julian, before he got closer again, caressing his fingers along his rim slowly before dipping one inside again. They didn't need to talk much, they knew each other by now. Tom trusted Julian to tell him to stop if he'd ever hurt him while Jules was certain his boyfriend would always go to great lengths to make him comfortable. Today though, he was already balancing on the edge for a while and impatiently moved his body back against skillful fingers. 

The older man laughed softly against Julian's neck as he leaned in to kiss over his shoulders. „I love seeing you desperate.” Each word was a sinful promise whispered into Julian's ear and he couldn't help but whine into thin air while trying to keep his body upright. 

The shiver that went through Julian's body was enough it took for Tom to hurry and get out of his pants and shorts, snatching a sheath out of the pocket of his bag. Never before had he been so grateful for having a space this close to the door in the locker room. A sigh of relief had left his lips as soon as he hadn't been trapped tightly in his pants anymore but nothing could compare to the feeling of placing one hand on Julian's hip while the second helped to guide him inside. 

The moan falling from the receiver's lips echoed in the empty room while the quarterback felt his own body being swallowed by heat. Both of his hands caught the smaller body now, holding onto hips that were too slender to be anything less than pure sin. He started moving slow now, tender, as if he was only trying to caress Julian open. He was getting him used, steadily, before another whine fell from his boyfriend's lips and the way the younger one started clenching gave him the clue to move the way they both craved. 

Soon the noises falling from their lips and skin against skin filled the room, heating up the atmosphere around them, getting Julian more and more dizzy from the way he was struggling to keep more or less upright. His body had been close too much already, every fiber of his being tensed and focused only for Tom, on Tom, who managed to pound his sweet spot with almost every thrust. At first there were only light stars in Julian's vision, a few perfectly angled thrusts later though he kept confusing if he closed his eyes or if he was just losing focus. Usually it took more touching for him, he never really got to his high without skillful fingers moving along his shaft but as Tom's hands tightened on his hips and he kept moving just right, Jules felt his body lashing out to fetch his orgasm, back arched like a bow, eyes tightly closed. 

The helpless heat that had spread through the taller one's body already was set on fire when Julian started tensing beneath him and broken, helpless sounds of him coming suddenly mixed with Tom's own pleasure. He kept moving, carrying Julian through his pleasure, holding him upright. But when the younger one slowly calmed, it did take only a few more heated thrusts for the quarterback's own body to get dragged along by the receiver's heat. 

As one of his hand's still held onto Julian, the second one reached out for the wall so it got easier to keep both of them upright for a while. While they moved just enough to stand up straighter, Tom drawing back to disconnect their bodies before getting closer again, Julian completely relied on his lover for a moment, leaning back against a broad chest, and trusting in the famous arm that was currently curled around his body to hold him. 

Tom's face was nuzzled in Julian's neck where he caressed his nose along sensitive skin before placing countless loving, feathery kisses. He was breathing the receiver's scent, almost getting dizzy by the way satisfaction and fatigue suddenly washed over him. „Sleep at my place t'night..” The words were muffled but Jules still understood. 

„Thought we couldn‘t do this when we've got practise the next day...” the receiver's voice was soft, but tired and longing as well. 

„Without exceptions there are no rules.” 

Julian just smiled. 

Half an hour later, after they had cleaned up their mess, collected their clothes from the practise field, had a shower, and changed, Tom locked the door to the facility.  
He smiled at Julian, who still looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot.  
„You are not driving now.” The quarterback shook his head and reached for Julian's hand to interlace their fingers. „If anyone asks about why your car is here or why you are coming to practise with me in the morning, we'll tell them as much of the truth as they need to know. We met late at night when I wanted to practise, but you were already there. I got worried about your foot. Decided you needed to be in your bed immediately and wouldn't let you drive your car home since you had already put far too much strain on yourself anyway. So I brought you home and picked you up in the morning as well.” 

Julian just smiled, as Tom went through what made him feel more safe: plans. 

Another thirty minutes later, they both dragged themselves up the stairs to the bedroom, stripping down to their shorts and falling onto the bed, Tom face first. 

„You still feel restless?” Jules' voice was soft as he leaned in to kiss along the quarterback shoulders with careful, loving lips. 

„More dead on my feet...” the older man replied with a smile on his face after turning his head to the side. He shivered from the kisses on his back and lounged comfortably before carefully turning around. „Are you still doubting your skill?” Tom's voice was gentle. Julian lay down onto his side. „I'll need a few more catches before I get to where I was, but … I feel better,” he nodded. 

Tom was grateful for the honesty. „You'll be fine.” he still promised, before leaning in to press another lingering kiss onto the receiver's forehead. 

They moved easily then, Julian turning around with a sigh, finding his most comfortable position, before Tom gently shifted close. The taller man's arm curled around Julian's middle and with a smile he buried his face in the crook between neck and shoulder. „I love you.” 

The soft-spoken words made Julian smile again before he interlaced his fingers with the ones Tom had placed onto his tummy by holding him like this. „I love you, too. Sleep tight.” He only moved their combined hands up to kiss the knuckles, before he let them sink back down to relax. 

„And sweet dreams,” Tom answered with a voice warm and soft as silk, caressing his lips along Julian's neck as he spoke. 

 

While Tom's plan on how to explain things worked well on the the team, he got caught by surprise when Coach B kept him in his office in the morning while already sending the rest of the staff to go and start prepping the day. 

„Thomas. If I ever have to delete parts of my coaching tapes in a hurry before the rest of my staff gets here again because teenagers are stripping on my field, I'm gonna put both you and Edelman on a schedule that'll make sure that neither of you will be able to ever do more than drop dead in your beds after practice again. Each of your _own_ beds.” While Tom turned from white to a slightly more embarrassing crimson colour in seconds, Coach just waved his hand at him to dismiss him out of his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the very sweet [Bridget (amenbrola)](http://amenbrola.tumblr.com/) for motivating me and [Spitfiremonk/Dearrendlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearrendlessly/pseuds/Dearrendlessly) for helping me out with some synonyms, explaining to me that (thank god) today footballs are no longer called "bladder" and having the courage to start posting her own fic!


End file.
